


He Fell For It

by Crows_Imagine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaten can be read platonic or romantic, Food mention, Multi, small ngc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crows_Imagine/pseuds/Crows_Imagine
Summary: Unknown:Hello there, Akaashi Keiji! I asked Bokuto for your numberThis is TendouDamn that owl.





	He Fell For It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stylin_Breeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylin_Breeze/gifts).



> This was a request on my writing blog!

 Keiji didn’t expect anything out of the ordinary after volleyball practice. Like usual after Friday’s practices, he went with the team to get sushi—

“Thank you, Washio-san,” Keiji says, bowing his head in thanks. “It was a great meal. Are you sure—”

“Yes, you don’t have to keep asking.” Washio doesn’t show affection too much, but he ruffles Akaashi’s hair. “Just take the free food, Akaashi.”

“Yeah, Bokuto has no problem with it,” Konoha quips.

“HEY!” Bokuto pouts, elbowing Konoha. He squawks. “Rude!”

“You’re rude!”

“I pointed out the obvious!”

“So did I!”

Keiji sighs. “On that note, goodbye.” With his senpai’s bickering behind him, he waves over his shoulder at the rest of his team. Luckily, he’s not too far from home and soon he’s slipping off his shoes.

Greeting his parents and asking about their day, he heads upstairs to knock some of his homework out while watching the future captains’ groupchat burn like usual.

 

**A_Keiji:**

What happened in hell while I was away?

 

**Ennooooo:**

Keiji thank goodness you’re here

Save me

 

**A_Keiji:**

What did Futakuchi do this time

 

**Futakuchan:**

DID U HEAR

WHAT THIS CROW IS UP 2

 

**Teruchan:**

Juicy gossip has been revealed!

 

**Yahaba ShiGERU:**

Poor Ennoshita, he didn’t sign up for this

 

**Ennooooo:**

Shut up Yahaba, you’re the reason they know

 

**A_Keiji:**

Know what?

 

**Yahaba ShiGERU:**

I SAID SORRY JEEZ

 

**Yamamotor:**

Yahaba sent us a selfie earlier!

He got some cool milkshake and wanted to show us

 

**KenjirouBu:**

And Ennoshita and Nametsu-san were in the background, across the street

 

**Yahaba ShiGERU:**

I DIDN’T SEE YOU GUYS

It was like a blur

 

**Ennooooo:**

_Futakuchi_ saw us

 

**Futakuchan:**

NAMETSU BETRAYED ME

Going on a date w/ the rival

Smh

 

**Ennooooo:**

It wasn’t a date!

 

**Yamamotor:**

Weren’t you two holding hands?

 

**Ennooooo:**

Shut up

 

**A_Keiji:**

Congratulations on getting a girlfriend, Chikara

 

**Ennooooo:**

I hate you

 

Chuckling, Keiji is about to type a reply when he gets a notification from a new number.

 

**Unknown:**

Hello there, Akaashi Keiji! I asked Bokuto for your number

 

Damn that owl.

 

**Unknown:**

This is Tendou, you know, from the arm wrestling tournament on New Year’s

 

Keiji quickly puts in the new contact, making a note to chide Bokuto later.

 

**Akaashi_Keiji:**

Hello Tendou-san, I trust you’re doing well

 

**Tendou:**

I can feel the sarcasm radiating from that -san

 

**Akaashi_Keiji:**

Good. Don’t forget the sarcasm from the rest of the sentence

 

**Tendou:**

So rude!

You know what I was thinking? We only got to see our aces fight it out

How about we meet up sometime and see who’s the true winner?

 

Keiji raises an eyebrow. It’d be a personal win to hold over the annoying redhead. But he shouldn’t—

 

**Tendou:**

No response? I guess you’re a coward

 

Keiji’s eye twitches. No. He won’t fall for it.

 

**Tendou:**

Owls aren’t so scary after all

 

**Akaashi_Keiji:**

You’re on

 


End file.
